Games are widely used as a means for family and friendly entertainment. Many games include a game board, game pieces, and some means to advance the game pieces around the board. A number of such board games have had musical themes. For example, a board game directed to the players' knowledge of music to answer music trivia questions. Question cards relate to song titles, artists and lyrics.
Other games, such as the game of charades requires usually a large poster board to draw pictures. Charades a game where words or phrases are acted out amongst players with the object being to correctly guess the word or phrase in play, including the actual drawing or sketching of the meaning of the word or phrase instead of acting.
However, in the digital age, many people do not carry board games with them to play while visiting a friend or family. Most of the time, people decide to play a game at the spur of the moment. Furthermore, many people today have decided to promote being environmentally friendly do not store large poster boards of paper to draw pictures in their own home. A need exists to create a mobile phone game which is friendly to the environment and promotes impromptu game play. To date, no game has existed that incorporates the themes of both charades and acting out the chorus of songs including an international database of songs categorized by country on a mobile device.